serciangenovian_warfandomcom-20200214-history
Strength, Casualties and Losses of the Sercian-Genovian War
This article is about the strength, casualties and losses used in the Sercian-Genovian War which involved the Royal Genovian Armed Forces (RGAF), Interim Liberation Government of the Kingdom of South Genovia (ILGKSG) or Free Genovia and the Armed Forces of the Democratic People's Republic of Sercia (AFDPRS) or Sercian DPR Armed Forces and the Coalition Forces of the United States of America, United Kingdom, Canada, France, Spain, Portugal and other countries, and a variety of irregular troops and several guerrilla fighters. Strength of the Royal Genovian Armed Forces Strength of Military Forces * Royal Genovian Army - 5,700,000 troops * Royal Gendarmerie of Genovia - 3,400,000 troops * Royal Genovian Marine Corps - 1,320,000 troops * Royal Genovian Navy - 174 vessels and 150 aircrafts * Royal Genovian Coast Guard - 166 vessels and 20 aircrafts * Royal Genovian Air Force - 350 aircraft and 25,000 personnel * Royal Genovian Militia Forces - 800,000 militia forces Strength of the Interim Liberation Government of the Kingdom of South Genovia (Free Genovia) and other guerrilla and irregular force Strength of the Interim Liberation Armed Forces of the Kingdom of South Genovia (ILAFKSG) * Interim Liberation Armed Forces of the Kingdom of South Genovia-Regular Force (ILAFKSG-RF) - 7,800,000 regular force * Interim Liberation Armed Forces of the Kingdom of South Genovia-Irregular Force (ILAFKSG-IF) - 5,500,000 irregular force * Interim Liberation Armed Forces of the Kingdom of South Genovia-Guerrilla Resistance Force (ILAFKSG-GRF) - 3,700,000 guerrilla resistance force * Interim Liberation Armed Forces of the Kingdom of South Genovia-Paramilitary Force (ILAFKSG-PF) - 3,600,000 paramilitary force Strength of the Guerrilla, Irregular and Military Faction Forces * Interim Liberation Front of South Genovia - 50,000 guerrilla and irregular force * Grand Revolutionary Front of South Genovia - 30,000 guerrilla and irregular force * Prime Minister Alice C.Goldwater Own Freedom Fighters - 25,000 guerrilla force * Anglican Revolutionary Ground Front of the Episcopal Genovia - 15,000 guerrilla force * Great Insurgency Freedom Land Forces of the Genovian Orthodox - 17,400 guerrilla force * New Christian Revolutionary Freedom Front of Genovia - 13,300 guerrilla force * Insurgent Liberation Freedom Fighters of Genovian Roman Catholics - 33,000 guerrilla force * Islamic Revolutionary Front of Muslim Genovia - 24,800 guerrilla force Strength of the Armed Forces of the Democratic People's Republic of Sercia * Army of the Democratic People's Republic of Sercia '- 8,540,000 troops ** '''Sercian DPR Army Special Operations Forces '- 4,700,000 troops * 'Constabulary and Police Forces of the Democratic People's Republic of Sercia '- 4,345,000 constable troops ** '''Republican Guard of Sercia - 2,300,000 republican guards * Navy of the Democratic People's Republic of Sercia - ** Marine Corps of the Democratic People's Republic of Sercia - 1,600,000 troops * Coast Guard of the Democratic People's Republic of Sercia - * Air Force of the Democratic People's Republic of Sercia - Strength of the Republic of Genovia Armed Forces (Puppet State of Sercian DPR) * Army of the Republic of Genovia - 200,000 regular troops ** Republic of Genovia Army Special Operations Forces ''' - 150,000 regular troops * '''Republic of Genovia Constabulary and Police Forces - 135,000 constable troops ** Genovian Republican Guard - 80,000 republican guard force * Republic of Genovia Navy - ** Republic of Genovia Marine Corps - 177,000 regular troops * Republic of Genovia Coast Guard - * Republic of Genovia Air Force - Strength of the Coalition Forces in Liberation of Mainland Genovia and Thermopolis Islands * France - 8,600,000 troops and 350 aircrafts * United States of America - 256,000 troops, 73 vessels and 154 aircrafts * United Kingdom - 125,000 troops, 52 vessels and 80 aircrafts * Canada - 73,000 troops, 15 vessels and 56 aircrafts * Spain - 53,000 troops and 45 aircrafts Category:Sercian-Genovian War Category:Sercian War of Genovia